Are You Sure Mr Ishida?
by hazeleyedharmony
Summary: "You never realize what kind of love you have, until you almost walk away from it; then it may be too late."  A sequel to "I'm All Ears Miss Tachikawa"


Author's Note: put down your arms readers! In my defense I never intended to write a sequel. Speaking if sequels if any of you haven't read my original story "I'm All Ears Miss Tachikawa" please do so now, I'll wait…oh back already? Good! Well here's the deal, even though I said (three years ago) that I'd write a sequel I had no idea what was going to happen in said story so I pushed it to the back of my mind. I must say though that it refused to be ignored, little scenes for the story would pop into my mind but I refused to write them down because I didn't want to write the whole story but finally here it is! Let me just say though this is not at all what I was going to write originally, it was supposed to be a simple one shot set in an airport but it just didn't sit right with me and then one night out of nowhere it hit me, I knew exactly what was supposed to happen in the sequel (well not exactly but I have an outline) so here it is, without further ado….

Disclaimer: you think I own Digimon? Your delusion is adorable!

* * *

><p>"Matt and Mimi sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love then comes marriage, then comes an overly stylish and egotistical-giggling-loner-pink baby in a baby carriage," Tai sang.<p>

"Screw you Kamiya," Matt growled before adding "pink baby?"

"Wow, you and Mimi. To tell you the truth I always saw this coming," Tai continued, ignoring the blonde.

"This is serious Tai!" Matt sighed as he rose from his desk chair and began pacing. "What am I going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Tai laughed from his place on Matt's bed. "You like her too right?"

"As a friend of course but…"

"Oh shit, you don't like her?" Tai interrupted, dumbfounded.

"I mean…but…I don't know…" Matt trailed off, his pace slowing as he thought. "America's just so far away and she needs someone more optimistic and "jockish". She can be so annoying sometimes too and she's always trying to fix other people's problems instead of letting them do it themselves. Besides, I'm too antisocial for her and she complains, god does she complain. I'm always grumpy and I'll snap at her and probably make her cry and I'm too old-"

"Ok, dude? Calm down," Tai said, finally cutting him off. "First, you were born in May and she was born in December. And yeah, you're kind of a bitch and she has her moments when we all want to strangle her but you two fit. I saw you know, how you two were always together," Tai added, raising an eyebrow. "When we would split up you two were together a lot. And remember you almost fought me over the graves she made."

Matt made no attempt to argue any of Tai's comments, instead he simply stood frozen in thought. "You know she hasn't returned any of my calls or emails," Matt said when he finally spoke. It was more of a statement than a question so when Tai didn't answer Matt shoved his hands into his jean pockets and shrugged while adding "she probably didn't mean it and…" he trailed off, unsure of how to organize this thoughts.

"Is that why you're freaking out?" Tai asked, sitting up straighter and cocking an eyebrow. "You're afraid Mimi Tachikawa is going to reject you?" Tai asked, barely concealing how entertained he was by the statement.

"No, because I don't like her," Matt argued, albeit unconvincingly.

"Whatever dude, her plane will be here in a hour and Sora will kill us if we're late so we should head out. Oh and Matt? Keep an open mind. You have a week to figure this out before she's gone again and who knows how long it will be next time. This is something that can't be done over the phone or through email and I don't want to wait another three years for you two to get together" Tai's cocky grin barely concealing his earnest tone as he left the room with Matt close behind.

-/-/-/-

"Jeez, took you guys long enough!" was Joe's exasperated greeting as the duo reached the group.

"Hey we're here aren't we?" Tai laughed as he clapped the older boy on the back and ruffled his sister's hair.

"Yeah and just in time! Her plane already landed," Kari giggled as she smoothed out her hair and turned on her camera.

"Here is here," Tai shrugged as Matt visibly gulped at Kari's statement, though Tai was the only one to notice.

"I'm just glad she came back!" Sora sighed. "All this testosterone is getting on my nerves!"

"Plus we didn't even get to see her last time," Izzy added as he checked his watch.

"Ehh, you see one pink haired girl you see them all." Davis shrugged, the statement received a light punch from Yolie.

"Be nice! Imagine how they feel! If you hadn't seen me in three years, you'd miss me!"

Davis's silence earned him another jab in the arm. "Fine jeez, I'd miss you! You don't need to be violent!"

"I see her," T.K. all but shouted, interrupting the argument as he ran towards a mop of pink hair.

"T.K.!" a squeal in the distance confirmed that it was indeed Mimi and the rest of the group followed T.K.'s path.

"Save some of her for the rest of us!" Tai laughed as they reached the two who were holding each other tightly.

Mimi let out an ear-piercing scream when she let go of T.K. and began jumping up and down in excitement as though she didn't know who to go to first.

"Mimi!" Sora squealed in an uncharacteristically girly voice as she broke from the group and closed the distance between her and her long time friend. The two girls squealed again and hugged each other, both letting a few tears fall though the elder tried to hide them as Kari snapped a picture.

"Oh no," Mimi sniffled, wiping a few stray tears away as she let go of Sora. "I just got off the plane, I look awful!" She finished, giggling as she covered the camera and pulled the young girl into a hug.

"I don't think you know how to," Kari laughed as they separated.

"Hey! Don't forget the most important Kamiya!" Tai said, pointing with both thumbs towards himself. Mimi let out a half squeal-half laugh as she ran to Tai who used her momentum to spin her around before lowering her and giving her another squeeze. "Damn, do they eat in America? You're so tiny!"

"Flattery will get you everywhere Taichi," Mimi giggled, playfully flicking his nose before turning towards Izzy and letting another squeal escape. "Oh my god Izzy! You're so tall!" Mimi said before engulfing him in a hug. "You're so tall!" she repeated, comparing their heights, even though he only he only reached the bridge of her nose.

"And Joe!" Mimi squealed, literally hopping towards their eldest friend. "Your hair!" squealed as Joe pulled her into a hug. "It's so long!" she gasped as she played with it.

"At least it's not pink!" Joe retaliated, swatting Mimi's hand from his head.

"Don't be jealous," Mimi huffed good-naturedly. "You guys came too!" Mimi squealed as she noticed Davis, Yolie and Cody.

"Wouldn't miss it," Yolie said as she wrapped her arms around her idol.

"And you told us you'd cook for us next time we saw you!" Davis chuckled as he pulled Mimi from Yolie's death grip and into his own hug.

"I'm glad your appetite is the only reason you came!" Mimi teased.

The two let go and Mimi turned to Cody. The two bowed to each other before Mimi crouched to hug the small boy. "It's good to see you again" was his polite statement which received a pat on the head from the girl.

Mimi finally turned to Matt and blue eyes met hazel and for a second they were caught in an awkward staring contest, neither knowing exactly what to do. Before any of the other's could catch on to her hesitation though Mimi plastered on a smile and let out a forced squeal.

"Oh Matt, I almost didn't see you!" she laughed a little louder than necessary as she walked towards him and wrapped her arms stiffly around his neck.

For a moment Matt was caught off guard and remained frozen with his hands in his pockets before placing his hands on her back. "Yeah, uh, it's been…yeah," Matt muttered when she let go unsure if his inability to maintain his trademark cool composure was due to the citrus/vanilla scent that she left on him or the spark, that he would adamantly deny, he felt when Mimi touched him.

"Is it just me or was that really weird?" Davis whispered to Tai as he watched Matt shove his hands back into his pockets and look everywhere but the group that was now surrounding Mimi.

"Let's just say it'll be an interesting week," Tai whispered back with a wink before joining the others.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: well there's the prologue for my new writing adventure! There will be eight chapters (seven excluding this prologue) but there's also an alternate ending that's floating around in my head…so if you're nice and you might just get it ;) adieu until the next chapter<p> 


End file.
